


【迹部景吾生贺】不二周助你这么搞我你良心不会痛吗

by orphan_account



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 迹部2019年生贺作者：没带眼镜听不清





	【迹部景吾生贺】不二周助你这么搞我你良心不会痛吗

（1）

他就在那里。

那个恶魔一般的男人，就躺在那里。

不二咬牙握紧手中的刀。机会只有这一次，如果不成功，那可以预见自己未来的日子将更加难过。

他脱下鞋子放轻脚步，轻巧地，一点一点地靠近。

迹部蓦然惊醒，他最近着实太累，居然在浴缸内睡着了。还好这是恒温浴缸不至于让人感冒，不过他还是觉得浑身都不得劲。

抽过架子上的浴巾随手围在腰上，迷糊中有细微的违和感，他无暇顾及，直接开门走了出去。不二在听到门响的第一时间就抬头看他，少倾，失望地扭开头。

迹部凑过去，不顾不二的抗拒直接将人抱进怀里，不二使劲挣扎，拉扯间，迹部腰间的浴巾就这样掉到地上。

一直板着脸推据迹部的不二突然“噗嗤”笑了。

迹部目瞪口呆看着几秒前还和自己闹脾气的爱人此时笑成一滩软泥，目光还直直盯着自己的下体……

他低头，魂飞魄散。

“不二周助本大爷的毛呢！！！”

很久不在恋人面前自称本大爷的迹部大爷疯癫了。

不二笑的快喘不上气了。

“小景……我手艺怎么样？是不是剃的干干净净无残留？啊小景的那根平常没注意，这样一看还真是漂亮呢，色泽诱人形状优美尺寸傲视群雄，你看那上翘的头部，像不像小景高傲的头颅噗哈哈哈哈！”

迹部的脸色黑如锅底。他气到鼻孔都想要冒烟，不二还在火上浇油，迹部看着嚣张瞎吹彩虹屁的爱人，突然拉出一个阴恻恻的笑。

“周助有这种癖好，我可算知道了。”他拉住恋人的脚踝直接把人放倒压上去。不二的笑声被压了回去，甚至不明显打了个小嗝。

“小景你先放开我，我们好好说！”

“哼！想求饶？晚了！”

酱酱酿酿一个小时后，不二泪流满面窝在迹部怀里：“要不是你总是忙到忘记吃午饭，我也不会气到干这种事情！小景你不疼我了！”

迹部心疼地亲亲不二的额头：“好周助，你都剃了我的毛了，该消气了，我保证以后按时吃饭，别生气了乖。”

抱起浑身疲软的不二去洗澡，中途因为无毛的感受太新奇，迹部又忍不住压着人在浴缸里来了一发，不二咬着唇欲哭无泪：自作孽不可活啊！

（2）

那之后大概有一周，迹部不顾之前一周四次的约定，每晚都啃媳妇啃得心满意足，但是一周之后迹部仿佛突然被掏空了身体，一反常态变得清心寡欲起来。

而且从那时起，迹部每日都以学生会工作忙，不等不二起床就早早离开。而且晚上回来的也越来越晚，好多次不二都等得在沙发上睡着了，他才回来。

对迹部的课表掌握得一清二楚的不二问过迹部怎么会这么忙，一向坦坦荡荡的迹部难得有些支吾，只说学期末了学生会有太多杂事处理。不二虽觉奇怪却也没追问，只是叮嘱他不要太拼。

但是渐渐的，不二还是觉出不对。

他与迹部高一在一起，在自己16岁生日那天有了初体验，那之后迹部基本变成了行走春药，走哪都想拽着不二来一发。像这样连续好几天不声不响，简直是前所未有的事。

而且自从大学以后，除了需要运动，迹部已经很少穿运动裤了，这几天却反常的穿得全是运动装。

“小景，作为学生会会长，你穿成这样开会是不是不太好？”他又一次在沙发上睡着被叫醒，看着一身运动装的迹部，忍不住问出了口。

迹部身形僵了一下，若无其事回道：“本大爷不管穿什么都是最耀眼的！”

又是“本大爷”……

不二咬了咬下唇，突然伸手抱住迹部的脖子吻了上去。

因为迹部在情事中的强势霸道，不二很少有机会自己主动。突然来这么一下，迹部明显没想到，不二趁他没反应过来，直接把舌头顶进去缠上了迹部，他品尝到了淡淡的漱口水味道，不是迹部用惯的玫瑰味，是更强劲的薄荷味。

他拉着迹部往后一倒，直接倒在沙发上。迹部这会儿反应过来了，反客为主吻了回来，两人就像初次接吻一样吻得激烈又毫无章法，磨练出来的技术都不知道丢到了哪里。不二很快情动，抬腿环住迹部的臀部贴向自己。

迹部突然闷哼一声，松开不二的嘴，迅速站起身来。不二睁眼，没错过迹部那一瞬间扭曲的表情。

“周助，抱歉，我最近太累了。”

不二有些懵。从前他但凡稍微主动一下，迹部就恨不得直接吞了他，今天都到了这地步—— 他看了一眼，迹部的运动裤都被撑起了一顶不小的帐篷——居然被拒绝了。

迹部看着不二的表情，张嘴想说什么，却又咽了回去，最后狠狠偏头，说了句“我去洗澡了”就狼狈离开。

不二突然有了强烈的危机意识。

连续几天的早出晚归，无性生活，求欢被拒，数次的欲言又止，还有那薄荷味的漱口水是为了掩盖什么味道……

迹部莫非是在出轨？

这个念头一出来就被不二否决了，他是亲眼看到过那些主动贴上迹部的花花草草的下场的，也知道迹部到底有多爱自己。要说迹部出轨，他是绝对不会信的。

但是又有什么理由能解释现在的情况呢。

他抱着抱枕窝在沙发上，目光无意识落在浴室门上，就这样胡思乱想了半天，连浴室的水声停了都没发现，直到被迹部打横抱起来时才回神。对方看向他的目光一如既往的爱意满溢，但不知道是不是错觉，总觉得有那么一丝愧疚藏在里面。

被轻轻放到床上后，不二拉住欲离去的迹部的衣角：“还不睡吗？”

迹部回头，半晌附身在不二额上落上一个吻：“还有些文件要处理，你先睡吧。”

最近一直这样，让不二先睡，他等不二睡着了再上床。不二半夜醒来，总能感觉到他工工整整穿着睡裤。明明以前不仅自己裸睡，还非要要求不二也什么都不能穿。

（3）

忍足在公寓门口被不二堵住时还不明白发生了什么事。他任由对方登堂入室，自来熟地给自己倒好水，盘腿坐上沙发，摆开一副“我要和你谈谈”的架势。

他有些头痛，不知道这对情侣又准备喂什么口味的狗粮给自己。他想扭头离开自己的房子，但求生欲阻止了他。

“说吧，怎么了。”他自顾自拆开一瓶啤酒，坐到了一边的单人沙发上。他可没忘记迹部这个大醋坛子的独占欲多强，甚至和不二坐在同一张沙发上都会收到眼神警告。

“侑士，”不二想了想，还是选择了一个平淡点的话题开场，“最近是不是约了小姐姐？”

忍足嘴里的啤酒差点喷出来，他手忙脚乱抽了纸巾按在嘴上，忿忿反驳：“不要胡说，我才不是那种岳人不在就乱来的人。”

“诶，侑士是那种遇到真爱就会不顾一切的人呢。”不二不甚走心地夸了一句，又再次把话题扯回来，“总之最近你是不是很忙？以前你都会来我们家蹭晚饭的。”

说到这个忍足就一肚子气，忍不住向不二抱怨了起来：“所以你快管管你老公，下午没课了就好好回家和老婆相亲相爱不好吗？为什么每天都要为了学生会的一点点琐事忙到晚上？还连累我陪他加班，我都好几天没和岳人好好视频了！”

仅仅是一点琐事吗……

不二有点气闷。就算知道迹部不会出轨，但对方肯定是有什么事是瞒着他的。

越想越不舒服，不二干脆夺过忍足手中的啤酒，一口气把剩下的干了。

“周助？”

不二把空瓶丢进垃圾桶，指挥忍足继续拿酒出来。忍足这会儿才察觉到不对，他推了推眼镜，趁着去拿酒的空档给迹部发了信息。

等迹部赶过来的时候不二已经有点微醺了。他向忍足点点头，拉住不二准备继续开酒的手，直接拉起来抱怀里，半强迫地把人带离。

大二时候迹部就在学校附近买了公寓，带着不二潇洒同居，没几天忍足买了他们对门，时不时上门蹭饭。此刻迹部带着不二从忍足家离开，走两步就是自家大门。但不二突然来了小脾气，闹着不回去，要继续和侑士喝酒。迹部酸的不行，但还是好声好气哄着人回去。不二也不是真的还想喝酒，见迹部一副好说话的样子，眼珠一转，突然非常配合地进了家门。

迹部还来不及松口气，在玄关就被不二扑倒了。他靠坐着大门，看着不二骑上了自己的腰。

磕到门的后脑勺还在隐隐作痛，然而身上的不二更让他头痛。他伸手扶住不二的腰，在不二吻过来的时候顺从张嘴，将主权交给对方。

也许是喝了酒的缘故，不二的吻少见的有些急切，他粗鲁地咬着迹部的舌头研磨，迹部吃痛，捏了捏不二的腰。换来变本加厉的对待。

等不二终于折磨够了迹部的舌头抬头时，迹部的舌头都有点麻了。不二愣愣地看着迹部嫣红的唇，没头没脑问道：“还有别人品尝过小景的味道吗？”

迹部被他这个问题气笑了：“本大爷的初恋初吻初夜给了哪个小没良心的，你不知道吗？”

“嗯，是我的。”不二干脆地点点头，“然后呢？”

“然后？”迹部一时没反应过来，对话里在脑子里转了一圈后，突然沉下了脸色，“你怀疑本大爷出轨？”

不二说出口就后悔了，恋爱中最忌讳无中生有的猜忌，尤其迹部那样骄傲的性格，更是不接受无端的怀疑。但是事到如今，无论如何他都想搞清楚迹部反常的原因，便也坚持回视迹部。

出乎不二意料，先败下阵的居然是迹部。他天上地下唯我独尊的爱人第一次在目光交锋中认输，这让不二原本揣揣不安的心沉了下去。

“周助，抱歉，我知道你可能心情不好……”

耳听到迹部的道歉，不二突然不想让对方说下去了，他往前一扑，再度吻上迹部，将对方的话语全部堵回嘴中。用尽全部的技巧与心神，全心投入这个吻中。

迹部被他吻得欲火顿起，一下忘了之前想说什么，只想撕了他的衣服把他按在地上狠狠操一顿。这样想的不是只有他，不二甚至更有行动力一些，因为迹部的运动外套已经不知不觉被不二给脱了丢到一边。

“怎么这么急？”迹部在接吻空隙含含糊糊问，马上又被不二缠住舌头不放，不二的手从迹部的衣摆下方伸进去，顺着腹肌一路往上摸到迹部的胸口。手指玩弄起了迹部的乳头。

迹部一窒，上身差点弹起来，不二以前在床事上都很被动，这第一次主动，居然就学会玩他乳头，更让迹部不能接受的是，他居然觉得有点爽。

今天不会就这样在玄关来一发吧……要知道不二平时都不怎么同意他玩花样的，更是不喜欢在床以外的地方做。看来这次的事是真的把人刺激狠了。

很快不二就对接吻失去了兴趣，他顺着迹部的下巴向下亲吻，在喉结处流连了好一会儿。再往下时被衣物挡住，他干脆地拽着下摆，直接扒了迹部的短袖。

迹部赤裸着上身，坐在玄关的地上，身后是被体温捂热的门板，身前是火辣辣的爱人，简直是甜蜜的折磨。尤其是不二的唇舌转战到他的乳头，又吸又咬得让他完全把持不住。他的下身已经完全苏醒，直楞楞戳在运动裤内。不二感受到了那熟悉的硬挺，抬起头对迹部娇俏地笑了一下，手上毫不犹豫抓着裤腰往下一拽！

虽然因为迹部的坐姿，运动裤并没有被拽下去，但不二却脸色一变。

运动裤下，没有内裤。

迹部没有穿内裤。

他突然觉得有什么热热的东西涌上眼眶，马上狠狠咬住下唇将那股热意逼回去。迹部看他表情就知道他误会了，再也顾不上什么自不自尊，就要张口解释。不二并不准备听，直接站起身。就在迹部觉得不二可能会揍过来时，却看到对方也干脆利落脱了衣服。

将自己剥个精光的不二在迹部诧异的目光中重新跨上对方的腰部，一手扶住了迹部挺立的性器，一手撑在迹部的胸口，就要强行坐下去。迹部一惊赶紧伸手托住不二的臀部不让对方就这样坐下来，然而此举让不二误会更深，他闭了闭眼，再睁开时已经是坚定决绝地坐了下去。

没有前戏，润滑不够，让不二的表情痛苦地扭曲起来，迹部心疼的不行，但也知道事到如今根本阻止不了不二，他干脆松下力气，伸手揉着不二的穴口，想要帮他放松。

不二凭着一口气，咬着牙硬生生坐下去，很疼，第一次都没有这么疼，不仅肠壁疼，心也疼眼睛也疼，连会阴处都疼。

嗯？

不二的眼中似乎冒出了两个问号。

会阴和囊袋那里是真的疼，就像被好多毛刺刺一起扎着。

他难受地撑起身体，性器从体内滑出一半。低下头看，迹部之前光溜溜的私处此时冒出了短短的毛茬子。

他又抬头去看迹部，迹部也是一脸扭曲，甚至还在不甚明显地短促抽气。

“小景？”

“如你所见，自从毛开始冒茬的时候，本大爷就没有一天是好过的。”

几句话之间，两个人原本梆硬的鸡儿都萎靡了下去。

迹部冲了个战斗澡，企图用热水压制住下身的不适感。等两人收拾好衣着整齐坐在沙发上，已经是20分钟后了。不二微薄的酒意已经完全清醒，想想刚才发生的事，忍不住捂住了脸。

好像有点丢人啊……

迹部坐他旁边，既然已经被发现，他索性直接坦白：“不穿内裤是因为太扎了，本大爷活动幅度稍微大一些就难受得不行，只能穿这种宽松的运动裤。一开始试过在那里贴医用胶布，但撕的时候太痛苦了。”

不二想了想那情景，觉得自己的那里也痛了起来。

迹部的坦白还在继续：“这几天本大爷连硬都不敢硬，一硬就扎的鸡儿疼，一疼就软。来回几次，本大爷都怕本大爷会习惯性萎了。但是面对着你，本大爷又控制不住自己。”

所以早出晚归，不做爱，甚至睡觉穿裤子，都有了解释。

不二呻吟着开口：“不……别说了小景……我错了，我不该胡乱怀疑你。”

迹部斜眼瞥他一下，给了个高贵冷艳的“哼”。

但不二又想起漱口水的事。毕竟不是玫瑰味的小景给他还是留下了很深的印象的。他赶紧问了出来，然后就看到迹部的脸上染上一抹别扭的红。

“中国的交换生有次无意中提起来，生姜助长生发，本大那几天吃了很多，怕你不喜欢那个味道，就换了薄荷味的漱口水。”

不二看着难得扭捏的爱人，突然爆出一阵大笑，直接瘫倒在沙发上：“小景，我今天才发现，你生气的时候，害羞的时候，心虚的时候，自称就会变回本大爷。哈哈哈哈你太可爱了！”

迹部在这阵夸张的笑声中彻底黑脸，咬牙切齿地说道：“过不了几天，我看你还能不能这样笑。”

你等着！等着本大爷的毛长出来！！！

-end-


End file.
